


A sudden proposal

by IraBragi



Series: Building Home [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi





	A sudden proposal

What started the argument Bruce had no idea.  He wasn’t even sure if the boys knew what it was they were arguing about at this point.  But damned if they weren’t arguing it - loudly.  

Pulling himself up from the living room sofa and moving toward the door he rubbed at his throbbing temples and mentally prepared himself to intervene.  (He might be The Night, the world’s greatest detective and fearless defender of justice, but when faced with his loudly squabbling children some days he just felt _old_.)

“They certainly can raise quite a ruckus master Bruce.”  Alfred commented dryly as he materialized to Bruce’s left. 

“That they can.  I’m about to go break it up.  I’m sorry if they disturbed you Alfred.”  Whatever the butler was about to reply was suddenly forgotten when the two men heard the next round of insults coming from the hallway.

“Well he trains with me so obviously I’m more important.  If you had taught him all he’d know is how to miss shots and run away!”  Damien was perched on the front hall banister as if the extra height imbued his insults with greater force.

“Yeah well I’m going to marry him so then he can’t testify against me in court.  So there!”  Jason may be closer to thirty than twenty but he apparently was still young enough to stick his tongue out at his brother… until this brain caught up with his mouth and a slightly panicked look replaced triumph.  Both boys turned to look at the person in question who had been standing, arms crossed in a fair imitation of the Bat himself, watching the argument and presumably waiting to see if the fight would escalate to the point of physically pulling the brothers off each other.  

“I um.. Aaron…um...”  The look that Aaron gave his stammering boyfriend was nothing short of _wicked_.  One eyebrow raised and mouth quirked to the side.  Bruce had seen that look before.  It was the one that sharks gave, right before they dove in for the kill - or Selena at all times. 

“You were saying Jace?  I do hope you have a ring to go with that oh-so-romantic declaration.”

By now the red had moved from Jason’s cheeks and was well on it’s way to his hairline.  “Um… kinda”  He fumbles in his coat pocket and thrusts something at his boyfriend.  From his vantage point Bruce can’t see the ring, but if he had to make a guess he suspects that it’s the same one he found in Jason’s pocket three weeks ago when Red Hood forgot his coat in the batmobile. 

Apparently Jason could show good taste on occasion, because it was nice.  Simple - no gems - just metal worked in an intricate  damascus pattern.  Two shades of grey that twisted together to make something beautiful.  When he found it Bruce had thought that it fit the two of them.

“I was going to ask you later, I had a plan and everything…  I mean I still can...”  The smile on Aaron's face twisted and in a heartbeat changed from wry amusement to something warm and soft.

“Nope.  You, Jason Todd, are going to put this ring on me right now.  And to answer the questions you forgot to ask: Yes, I’d be happy to marry your ridiculous, loudmouth ass. And, no, you are never living this down. ”

Bruce looked over to the older man standing beside him and found that he wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes.

“Did you ever think either one of us would live to see that Alfred?”

“I hoped Master Bruce.  I truly hoped.”

“EWWWWWW”  The youngest Robin flipped down from the banister and retreated behind his father, apparently more disturbed by the sight of his older brother kissing then by any amount of violence and mayhem on patrol.

“Father make them stop doing that right now!  It’s unseemly!”

“Come Master Damien, I do believe that I have some cookies in the kitchen that may sooth your trauma.”  

With one more shared look between them the two men parted, one to deal with a sulky child and the other to hide in his study and pretend to be surprised when the couple came up stairs to break the news.


End file.
